Untitled for Now!
by finallylovedx3
Summary: Troy moves to try and become a basketball star. Once Troy tries to forget and move on, no one keeps in touch. [[ Just Read and Review! ]]
1. That Basketball Star

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from High School Musical.

Please Read and Review!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Gabriella glanced at the clock, which read 8:03 am. She was sick and had called East High, the high school she used to attend, to inform them that she wouldn't be able to teach that day. She was a freshman and sophomore Science teacher and the junior and senior Math teacher. As she sat down in front of her computer, she sighed remembering Troy and their last conversation in person about 5 years ago.

_Flashback_

_The graduation ceremony had just ended when Troy took Gabriella's hand and led her to his hiding place. Once they got there, neither of them said anything. They broke up about a week before that after dating for a bit over a year and they really hadn't had a proper conversation since then._

"_So…" started Gabriella in an attempt to break the ice._

"_Gabriella, I'm moving," interrupted Troy._

_Gabriella just stared at him with shock. Troy looked away and blinked away his tears before Gabriella, his first, true love could catch him crying. He was going to have to move away from her, but he felt it was for their own good. They were just too different to be together, although they did seem perfect. "I'm sorry, Troy. Could you repeat what you just said? I think I heard you wrong. I thought you just said that you were moving." Gabriella finally spoke._

_Without facing her, Troy shook his head and whispered, "That's exactly what I said."_

"_Troy… how could you? Does everyone else know?"_

_He nodded. "They all know," he said barely over a whisper. "I'm moving because of basketball. My dad wants me to move from this place and become a basketball star."_

"_Troy, you don't have to do everything your dad tells you to do. Anyways, I thought you said basketball wasn't your entire life," contradicted Gabriella._

"_Gabriella, you don't understand--"_

"_Don't tell me what I know and don't know!" A tearing Gabriella interrupted Troy. "I have a life to live, too, and I'm not going to let you hold me back!" She brushed angrily past him while shaking because of her tears and walked to the stairs._

_Troy turned so he wasn't facing Gabriella. He didn't want her to see his tears. He didn't want her to see him break down. "Gabriella, this is good-bye."_

_This made Gabriella freeze. She stopped at the stairs and stared at his back and she said barely audibly, "Then I guess it would appropriate for me to say good-bye, so Troy…" Gabriella started to sob silently. She couldn't bring herself to say the two words. After a pause she finally managed to get a weak, "Good-bye," out, then ran down the stairs back to her Mom. She wanted to go home. She didn't want to see her friends._

_End of Flashback_

As Gabriella snapped out of her flashback, she forgot what she was doing in front of her computer.

"1 new message!" popped up on her screen and she remembered. She had come to see if Troy had e-mailed her. She knew he wouldn't have, since he had only kept in touch the first couple of weeks. She eagerly checked her message secretly hoping it was Troy. Nope, it was Chad.

She opened it up and started to read it.

_Gabriella,_

_Where are you? Some of your students came by looking for you. I heard a sub was filling in for you, but I don't know why. Tay's worried. You weren't here in the morning to plan the Science classes with her, since she just started teaching the Junior and Senior Science. This is a bit off topic, and you can kill me for bringing it up if you want… but have you heard from Troy? I've been trying to get back in touch with him for like 4 years, but I've got no luck. Get back to me._

_Chad_

Gabriella sighed. She had forgotten that today was Taylor's first day. She hit reply and started to type her e-mail back.

_Chad Danforth,_

_I'm at home. I don't feel good at all and I'm sick. The office already knows. And why were they looking for me? Did they have anything to hand in? If they come by again, tell them to wait till tomorrow and I won't take off any points if it's an assignment. Tell Tay sorry. I just was not thinking straight today and I forgot that today was her first day. I'll be there tomorrow for her Math classes for Freshmen and Sophomores. I really don't want to talk about him… but no, I haven't heard from him and I have no idea what is going on. Wish I did though._

_Gabriella Montez_

She reread her e-mail a couple of times before clicking send and x-ing out of the window. She got up, went to the front door, and collected the newspapers and mail. The first thing that caught her eye was a sports magazine. That issue was based on basketball and Troy was on the front page. Gabriella caught her breath. She didn't subscribe to any sports magazines. She looked down at the address and it was for the home next door. That made much more sense seeing that the husband was practically obsessed with sports and they had two sons who took after their father.

"They won't mind if I look at it for a bit. I need to find out what's going on with Troy," thought Gabriella to herself. She ignored all her bills and letters and slowly made her way to the living room to read the article on her long lost basketball star, Troy Bolton.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review!


	2. OnlineTherapy

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Same old story.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I love it and I got them in class when we had free time, so they made me want to update. I started writing it in class, but had no time to finish it, so it might seem a bit odd. Just a warning

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Previously:** The first thing that caught her eye was a sports magazine. That issue was based on basketball and Troy was on the front page. Gabriella caught her breath. She didn't subscribe to any sports magazines. She looked down at the address and it was for the home next door. That made much more sense seeing that the husband was practically obsessed with sports and they had two sons who took after their father._

_"They won't mind if I look at it for a bit. I need to find out what's going on with Troy," thought Gabriella to herself. She ignored all her bills and letters and slowly made her way to the living room to read the article on her long lost basketball star, Troy Bolton._

Chapter 2- OnlineTherapy

After walking to the living room, Gabriella started to sit down on her couch. "Ow!" She stood back up instantly and looked to see what was there. It was the remote control for her television. "Ugh," she said under her breath. She picked it up and put it on the coffee table before sitting back down.

_"Troy Bolton's still strong...in both relationships and in basketball. Remember his girlfriend that he got oh, let's see... 4, 5 years ago? They're still together and Troy Bolton brought the house down last night with his winning basket..."_

Gabriella couldn't read anymore. She threw the magazine down and ran to her room. How could he do this? He had said that he loved her and could never forget about her. Gabriella grabbed her senior yearbook and looked for Troy's message. She remembered him writing his new e-mail there. She couldn't believe that she hadn't thought about this before to get back in touch with him. She finally found it. "bballtroyb at tigers. com"(A/N: i made up the e-mail of course and it's because he plays for the Tigers. i just made it up right now. and i had to space it out because it wouldnt save when it was all together. and the at sign wouldn't save either, so i had to write it out. kay, back to the story) Gabriella picked herself up and walked to her computer with her yearbook.

Once she sat down in front of the computer, she opened up her e-mail and started to type Troy's in the Send spot. She moved the cursor to the Body section to write her message. Before she typed anything, she stopped. What would she say? How could she act like nothing was wrong? And how could she e-mail him telling him off about getting a girlfriend when they weren't even together anymore? Gabriella sighed and x-ed out of the window for the second time that day. Almost instantly, she opened up her e-mail account again and sent an e-mail to Chad telling him about what she had found out about Troy in the magazine and his e-mail, unless he had changed it.

Chad was on his lunch break when Gabriella e-mailed him, so he got her e-mail immediately. Chad couldn't believe Troy would do this to Gabriella. He thought it was just one of those tabloid rumors... well, that's what he hoped. He hadn't really had time to keep up on basketball stars, he had been so busy with his stars in his gym. He was grateful to Gabriella for telling him this and Troy's e-mail. Chad e-mailed Gabriella back thanking her, then opened a new message to send to Troy.

His message went something like this...

_Hey, Man. It's Chad. Chad Danforth. Remember me? Your best friend and fellow teammate in basketball. What happened to you? You just stopped talking to us. Do you hate us or something? What's going on? We really miss you, especially Gabriella. She still loves you... and she saw an article about you and your girlfriend today and she's pissed. Just thought you should know. How could you do this? That's really besides the point right now, though. You never visit or anything. Man, Troy, you aren't the same Troy I hung out with at East High. Speaking of East High, I'm the coach here now. Like you'd care... I don't think you would. Either way, I just thought you'd like to know. I know you're busy and all, but try and keep in touch with your loving, High School friends?_

_- Chad_

Out in L.A, Troy had just gotten home froma celebration. They had won the championships, thanks to his winning shot. He was tired, but he walked over to his computer out of habit. "1 new message!" was on his screen. He checked it and the minute he saw "It's Chad," he was going to delete the e-mail. He didn't want to be reminded of high school and his friends at that time. Sure, they've had some fun times, but had they brought him the fame that his teammates on Tigers did? But then something caught his eye... a certain name that was his first love, _Gabriella._ Troy froze. He had never thought that Gabriella would find out about him and Mandee. He was stunned. How in the world did this happen? He didn't care. All he needed was someone who didn't know him that he could talk to. Just then, like a miracle, a pop-up for a new website came up.

"Having troubles? Need somone to talk to? Can't talk to any of your friends or family? Just come to OnlineTherapy and your problems will be solved instantly," read the ad.

Troy thought about it. It sounded like what he needed at that moment. He clicked continue and was directed to the sign-up sheet.

At that moment, although neither of them knew, someone else had gotten the pop-up and was signing up, too.

OnlineTherapy randomly paired people up they thought could help each other out. It was like AIM, but different, if you understand.

Troy got an e-mail right after he finished signing up. "Whoa, that was fast," he thought. _"bballstar, You have been paired up with foreverinlove. Thank you for joining,"_ read the e-mail.

At the same time, someone back in Albuquerque got an e-mail saying, _"foreverinlove, You have been paired up with bballstar. Thank you for joining."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, I know, It's short, but I have an excuse. See, I'm really busy tomorrow, so I really wanted to get this chapter up today, and I have to go like right now, so I had to end the chapter in a way, but I promise the others will be longer.

Read and Review!


End file.
